Mugged
by Fullmetal Gary
Summary: Dedicated to Juura99 and xCastielsGirlx. AU. Naruto and his friends go out for a drink one night. Naruto is too nice fo his own good and the night ends in disaster. But Sasuke is there to help.


**This is my first Naruto fanfic and the last I'll write of this kind. You'll see what I mean soon. I am dedicating this to Juura99 and xCastielsGirlx because they are AWESOME! I read their awesome-ness and the reviews just don't seem to be enough to get the message across how awesome they are. Don't be fooled, this isn't awesome. This isn't even good. In fact it's **_**crap**_**. But it's the best I could do. Please enjoy to the best of your capabilities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Simple.**

**Warning: Violence, mild swearing and alcohol. There is something I else I should **_**probably**_** tell you, but it's meant to be a surprise. So shhhhhhhhhhhhh. **

**Oh yeah, and a crappy ending. GO!**

Sasuke was irritated. His brow furrowed and he sighed angrily. His eyes were shut and his breathing was slow and calming as he tapped his foot repeatedly off the the concrete walk-way outside his friend's apartment. His teeth gritted as his jaw clenched, his crossed arms tightening on on his chest. His irritation was reaching an all-time high and his patience was just about at its end.

The door to Naruto's apartment stood open, giving Sasuke, Kiba, Lee and Shino a perfect view of his living room/bedroom. The floor had dark wooden panels that were barely visible beneath the masses of discarded instant-Ramen tubs, sweet wrappers and other rubbish. Creased clothes lay strewn around the room and a wardrobe stood with one door open, showing dozens of hangers; only a few supporting items of clothing.

Naruto emerged from one of the few other rooms- the bathroom- with a face a showing a mixture of confusion and frustration. His bright blue eyes surveyed the ground directly in front of his feet as if what he was looking for was about to jump out at him from beneath the mess.

Sasuke snapped.

"Would you hurry up?" he barked angrily, an almost non-existent growl resonating in his throat.

"Mhm?" Naruto hummed in question, turning his head to the door with look of pure innocence on his face.

"We _have _been waiting here for over ten minutes." Lee muttered, agreeing with Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said, no real emotion in his voice. "Just need my keys."

Sasuke shoved his pale hands into his jean pockets, glaring a the blonde spikes protruding from Naruto's head.

Naruto disappeared from view again. A few seconds later a triumphant cry of "There they are!" carried to the four stood on the doorstep. He returned to their vision looking down at the keys with an overly affectionate face. He reached the door in a pair of dark jeans and a dark grey T-shirt before freezing mid-step, one foot over the threshold of the door, eyes locking with Sasuke's. For a second he was still.

"Jacket." he said finally, Sasuke letting out an explosive sigh.

Naruto stepped back, grabbed a bright orange jacket off the coat rack by the door and draped it over himself while stepping out. He closed the door and Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

"WOOOHOOOO," Kiba cheered, throwing his arms up in celebration. "Let's go!"

His hands linked into his dark brown hair as he rested the back of his head on his palms, leading the way down the stairs. Lee walked side by side with Shino as Sasuke lagged behind, waiting for Naruto to finish locking the door.

The blonde examined the small, leather pad attached to the keychain that showed the logo of the apartment company and his apartment number. He slid they into his pocket and let a grin spread across his face as he moved to catch up with the others.

They arrived at the Konoha pub just after it got dark. Kiba drew the short straw and grumbled as he went to get the first round in. The glasses clanged as they thrust them together and each downed as much as their lungs would allow in one go before all sighing happily and commencing in idle chatter. Naruto was the last to finish, making the excuse that he was savouring every sip.

Sasuke was hit by misfortune next, his chair scarping across the ground as he stood, producing a twenty pound note from his pocket. Lee commented on feeling light headed before Sasuke returned, but Kiba goaded him into drinking more. Everyone knew Lee had problems with alcohol and it was Lee who finished last this time, his face as red as a brick and his head swaying on his shoulders.

Lee was the unlucky one the third time around, but he collapsed as he tried to stand. Shino payed for the Lee's round and left, taking him home in a taxi.

"I think we should make this our last round." Naruto sighed, feeling a little light headed himself.

"Lightweight." Sasuke scoffed.

"What the hell?" Kiba moaned "You haven't even _paid_ yet."

Naruto quickly resigned himself to the fact that they were going to continue drinking as a trio, regardless of anything he said.

And now it was the draw for the fourth round. Naruto should have known it was him to draw the short straw next. He stood, wavering slightly and feeling tipsy after three pints. Reaching into his pocket as he made his way to the bar, he suddenly froze. Then he chuckled.

"_That's _what I forgot."

"What?" Kiba asked, leaning back in his chair, his head swiveling on his shoulders.

"Money."

"You _idiot_."

"I'll get them in." Sasuke sighed, moving to stand up.

"Hell no," Naruto said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him down."I still have my debit card from the _last _time we went out."

"Dobe, that was three weeks ago."

Naruto shrugged. "I haven't washed these jeans."

"You're a tramp."

"And an idiot." Kiba piped up, nodding in agreement.

"Do you _want _drinks? Because I can just _go_..."

"Hn. Get on with it, dobe. There's a cash point across the road."

"Before I sober up, please." Kiba drawled.

"You _will not_ sober up that fast."

"I _could_ do."

Naruto left Sasuke and Kiba arguing about how fast the latter could escape the effects of alcohol and stepped out into the cold night air. A shiver ran through him as the wind picked up slightly and he zipped up his jacket in response. He checked both ways and, seeing no traffic, crossed the road. He slipped his card into the available slot and pushed buttons, another shiver shooting down his spine. It was _cold_. Examining the screen, he decided to take out fifty pounds.

_"That should cover me for _next _time, too."_ he thought.

Taking the money and depositing it into his jeans, he spun around and began his return journey. He glimpsed movement in the alley next to the pub and became suddenly wary. He had heard stories about things like this; fun nights out going terribly wrong, and he wanted no part of it.

"Eyah, mate. Mind givin' us an 'and 'ere?" a gruff voice came from beyond his sight.

Naruto squinted and made out a man squirming on the floor and another trying to help him up. Rolling his eyes, Naruto moved forward to help, being the _lovely_ human being he was.

_"Stupid drunks." _the voice in his head grumbled.

Bending low on the opposite side of the man, Naruto grasped his right arm and heaved until the pair had managed to hoist the drunkard to his feet. The groaning man leaned against the wall for support. Naruto let a concerned look play across his face in the darkness.

"Are you sure you're ok, mate?" he asked.

Then the world lurched. He became suddenly dizzy, his stomach tightening as he felt terribly sick and he was vaguely aware that his now numb hands were pressed against something before his forehead hit dully off a hard surface and gently stung as he tasted dirt. His eyes rolled around in his head, attempting to register the sight of the dirty floor beneath him. He shifted, trying to push himself up with his forearms when something suddenly smashed into his ribcage- a kick?- caused him to grunt and roll over, all his left ribs stinging madly.

He ground before he felt his legs being jostled, things sliding around his thighs and groin. Thoughts flashed through his head, but he was too dazed to make any sense of them. Faint lights flowed into darkness as his dazed head tried to take in the sights around him. The sliding things were withdrew and he moved to sit up. Something crashed into his ear and he jerked, landing on his side in a heap. Curling up into a ball, his left hand came up to gently cover the back of his head- which now felt soaking wet- and his right hand clutched at his ribs.

Naruto heard dull and gently thuds growing quieter as his vision blurred and his body shook. He distantly remembered that this feeling was strikingly similar to crying as he realised what had just happened.

He had been mugged.

Sasuke was irritated. He wanted his drink, Naruto wasn't back yet and Kiba was wailing about how he was _actually_ about to sober up.

He thought about how Naruto may have actually gone home, or if he was too drunk (_yeah right_) to push the right buttons, or maybe he had been crushed by a herd of pink elephants. The thought then crossed his mind that he should possibly consider giving up drinking altogether if it made him think about pink elephants.

"DAMN IT!" Kiba roared, startling him from his thoughts.

"I'm going to go look for him." Sasuke muttered, jumping up and rushing off before he throttled Kiba.

Stepping outside, he allowed his onyx eyes to survey the seemingly deserted street. He leant against a wall and sighed. Sasuke's ears caught something on the wind and he stopped to listen. It sounded like sobbing. Side-stepping, Sasuke tried to get closer to, in order to locate, the source of the noise. It was definitely sobbing.

It was coming from the alley.

Sasuke turned into it, his eyes widening as he saw a man covered in mud, soaking wet with blood swimming around his head. He recognised the bright orange jacket and blonde spiky hair. A sudden, massive beat of his heart slammed into his chest painfully and sent adrenaline coursing through him. Rushing to Naruto's side, Sasuke dropped to his knees and pulled Naruto up, wrapping his arms tightly around him as the blonde began to thrash about wildly.

"Naruto. _Naruto_. It's me: Sasuke. It's ok. It's _ok_." Sasuke said, trying to calm him. Naruto became less violent and stopped struggling.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto wheezed. Sasuke felt his eyes sting as tears threatened them. His voice was nothing more than a pathetic whine and it terrified him.

"Yeah, it's me, dobe." He failed to keep his voice from wavering. Blood was on his face, his eyes were dull and hazy and their was a large bulge on the side of his head by his ear.

"Is it... t-that bad?"

"Tch, of course not." he lied.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Kiba's voice drifted from around the corner. "I'm tired of- HOLY _SHIT_!" He cried out upon seeing Naruto, his hand instantly diving into his pocket.

"T-teme," Naruto tried growling. "You're a-a... a liar."

"Hn."

The ambulance arrived soon after and Kiba and Sasuke accompanied Naruto to the hospital. They both agreed that one of them should be there when Naruto woke up and that the other should tell everyone what had happened. Kiba lost at rock, paper, scissors and left.

Naruto grumbled. "Where am I?" he asked, his words slurring.

"Hospital."

A groan escaped him as he lifted up a hand an laid it gently on his forehead, his eyes scrunched closed. "My head is _killing me_."

"Hn."

Sasuke was feeling a little more upset than he had liked to think. Naruto was his best friend, sure, but... was he meant to be feeling this sad? He was clearly going to be alright and they couldn't have taken _that _much, could they?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding as he was just recovering after throwing up. "C-can you do me... a favour?"

Sasuke tried to ignore a certain feeling he couldn't place, and nodded. Then he realised Naruto wasn't _looking_, then sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"Can you go check my apartment for me?"

Sasuke felt sick. They had taken his _keys_. He muttered something in response and tried not to make it look as if he was rushing. If Naruto saw him rushing, he might panic. He had to seem calm.

Sasuke jumped into his car, turning the keys in the engine and was off. His journey was longer than it should have been. It felt like hours, each set of red lights taking forever to change and he was silently praying to the deity of fortune that he wouldn't get pulled over lest a cop realise he had alcohol in his system.

He reached the apartment and sprinted up the stairs, stopping outside the door to Naruto's apartment. The door stood slightly ajar, denying Sasuke view of the interior, but he knew it would have been in an even worse state that it was before. He stepped in slowly, opening the door as quietly as possible, just in case the thieves were still in the middle of their raid. His eyes widened as he saw the wardrobe had fallen to the floor and cracked some of the tiles, his bed was upturned, the sheets strewn about and the mattress flung. Through the broken slats, Sasuke could see that under the wooden frame of the bed was an small, open cache box. Sasuke remembered how Naruto used to brag about how full of money it was getting and that it was his secret stash in case the banks ever collapsed.

Sasuke moved on, moving slowly and silently. His head shot into the bathroom. Nothing seemed to be wrong with that room. He checked the other room, a small room with a small computer he never used-which was now gone- and a table and a chair. The chair was smashed and the table was upturned.

Sighing, Sasuke left the apartment and went and told the apartment owner. She thanked him and wished Naruto to get better soon and Sasuke returned to his car. The return journey took just as painfully long, only this time there was the weight hanging over Sasuke that he was going to have to tell Naruto that, not only was he mugged, but his apartment was raided, too. He was dreading it.

Naruto had taken the news rather well. He'd expected it and took it as it came. Sasuke offered to let him stay in his apartment while the insurance took care of everything. Sasuke noted that when Naruto accepted his offer, the feeling in his chest returned, the feeling he couldn't quite place. It was a new feeling and he hadn't felt it very often.

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Naruto was still living with Sasuke. They had gotten used to each other's company and Sasuke had gotten used to the unnamed feeling. It was appropriately dubbed- only in his head, though, never aloud- The Naruto Feeling. And feeling it was becoming more and more frequent.

One morning, Sasuke had awoken earlier than Naruto, who was sleeping on the couch. He entered the living room and saw his friend lying there. On this rare occasion, he was on his back, his hair well clear of his face so that Sasuke got a perfect view of his calm, sleeping face. He was hit hard in the chest by a massive dose of The Naruto Feeling and his cheeks began to burn.

Throughout that day, Sasuke began to wonder if it really was his own, home-made feeling for his best friend, or if it was something else entirely.

Naruto was worried about Sasuke. His friend had never been so contemplative before. Yeah, he had his quiet, moody days where he liked to think without Naruto causing him to lose his train of thought, but this was different. Recently, in the past couple of days especially, he had done nothing but think. Naruto was starting to wonder what was so important that he had to mull over it 24/7. So he decided to ask him.

"Yo. Sasuke." Naruto tried, throwing himself onto the couch next to said person. "Helloooooo." he waved a hand in front of his face. Clicked his fingers. Clapped his hands. "_Sasuke_!" He slapped him lightly on the face.

"Mhm?" He hummed in question.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening and his face obtaining a pale red colour.

"What. Are. You. _Thinking_ about?" Naruto asked again, slowly.

He spluttered. "N-nothing."

Naruto moved back slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You have never _spluttered_ in your _life_."

"So?"

Naruto sighed.

"Bye." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Oi!" Naruto snapped, jumping up suddenly. "Where are you going?"

Sasuke froze.

"Look," Naruto began."I'm worried about you."

He swore he could see Sasuke turning red.

"Are you _blushing_?"

Sasuke rushed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Naruto blinked in surprise. He approached the door, hearing the tap running and water splashing. The water stopped and Sasuke was panting slightly. Naruto knocked. The door swing open. Sasuke stood with a reddened face- whether it was the effects of the sudden cold water splashed onto his face or if he was still blushing, Naruto couldn't tell- and his face and hair were still slightly damp.

"What's wrong?"Naruto asked.

"I think..." Sasuke said, he voice faint and barely coherent.

"You've been acting weird for days!" Naruto continued, not hearing him.

"I think I..."

"I'm worried about you, Sasuke."

"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke suddenly blurted.

...

"What?"

"I think..."

"You _think_?"

"I..." he took a deep breath, looking Naruto in the eye. "I_ know_."

"Ah."

Sasuke suddenly found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at while Naruto looked at some of the more smaller, stubborn scratches adorning his face- which _refused_ to heal- in the mirror over Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto began to think. Sasuke had always been a friend to him. It was hard to suddenly think of him as something more. He tried to let his feelings loose in order to influence what his next move should be but them seemed as baffled as him. The silence was beginning to get to him.

"That was a bit sudden." he said finally.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not looking up.

"You're confession." Naruto replied, his eyes glued to the mirror.

"I guess it was."

"So... you're gay."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I think..." Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he waited for Naruto to continue.

Naruto didn't know what he thought. He knew being gay was a trait he shared with Sasuke, but that wasn't really enough for him to base his feelings for Sasuke upon. It wasn't Sasuke's gender stopping him from loving him. It wasn't his looks. It couldn't possibly be his personality, they were _best friends_. He guessed, seeing as he was now now Sherlock Holmes, that it was the transition from friends to something-more-than-friends that was in the way. But he knew there was only one way around that.

Sasuke suddenly felt light headed and dizzy, his vision blurring and swimming slightly. He then remembered he had sucked in a breath that he hadn't let go. As he let the trapped air leave, feeling instantly better, he decided to pretend he was sighing. After all, he didn't want Naruto to know he had forgotten how to _breathe_.

"Well?" Sasuke asked after his fake sigh, finding that the floor was still the most interesting sight in the room.

Naruto let out an explosive sigh and his head dropped onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I love you, too."

Sasuke's eyes shot from the floor to the back of Naruto's head.

"So... what now?" he asked.

Naruto raised his head and looked straight into onyx eyes. "Let's watch a film."

Sasuke was irritated. The film was, in the nicest possible way, totally and utterly shit. The only thing making him slightly- only _slightly_- better, was that Naruto's head was resting in his lap. It all seemed all right now, the endless days of worrying what to do, worrying how Naruto would take it. It was all fine now.

He felt Naruto shift and he glanced down into bright, blue eyes.

"This film is shit." Naruto grumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

Sasuke suddenly dipped down, taking Naruto into a kiss. Naruto accepted it happily and it became more passionate. They only pulled away when they needed to breath.

"It's late." Sasuke panted, propping up Naruto so he could slide off the couch. Naruto pouted. "I think we should go to bed." Sasuke added, smirking and looking back at Naruto.

Naruto pouted further before catching on. He looked from Sasuke to the bedroom then back to Sasuke. He repeated the process a few times before Sasuke nodded. In a blur of yellow and orange, Naruto was following Sasuke into the bedroom with a grin on his face.

**One Year Later.**

Sasuke was irritated. Naruto had moved in with him. It would have been wonderful but Kiba had insisted that he moved into the apartment next to their's. He couldn't afford it, so he ended up doubling up with Shikamaru. Kiba then had the _brilliant_ idea of getting of many of their friends as they could to get a room on the same floor. Lee and Neji moved in on the other side of Sasuke's apartment. Gaara and Kankuro decided to escape Temari and surround themselves with friends and people they trust- in case she came for them. Naruto was delighted so Sasuke, of course, had to keep his mouth shut.

And here they are, on the day of their first anniversary. Watching the same shit film in the same position; Naruto lying on the couch with his head resting in Sasuke's lap.

"Why are we watching this shit film _again_?" Sasuke asks.

"I dunno." Naruto replies.

"I know." Sasuke says. "Let's change the channel."

"Sasuke, you're a genius."

Sasuke smirks as he takes the remote and flicks the channel over. It's the end of The Hangover Part II. Lauren is stepping up to marry Stu. Sasuke feels Naruto shift.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks, looking up. "Let's get married."

"Homoesxuals can't get married, dobe." Sasuke tells him, smirking.

"Oh." Naruto's face falls.

"But they _can_ have a civil partnership, which is pretty much the same thing."

"Oh!" Naruto sounds much happier, the grin reappearing on his face. "Let's do that then!"

"Yes, let's." Sasuke agrees, leans down and kisses Naruto.

"WOOOOHOOOOO! I'M GETTING CIVIL PARTNERSHIP-ED!" Naruto yells.

The door swings open and Kiba stands there, looking a mixture of confused and offended. "What?"

"What the fuck, Kiba?" Sasuke asks.

"We're having a Civil Partnership!" Naruto declares as he ignores Sasuke.

Kiba looks blank.

"Like a wedding." Naruto elaborates.

"OH!" Kiba says, recognition flashes on his face. "I'll be best man!"

"I don't want you as my best man." Sasuke tells him.

"He's _my_ best man." Naruto says.

"We can't _both_ have a best man."

"You're right, and I picked first."

"Only the groom has the best man."

"But, we're both grooms." Naruto says in confusion.

"Well, we can't have two best men."

"Then one of us will have have to act like the bride."

"Thanks for volunteering."

"I will not be the bide!"

"Neither will I!"

"Good luck with the planning!" Kiba yells as he turns on his heel and marches out of the door. The two are too busy with their argument to notice that it was left open. As their argument continues, Kiba spreads the news, and soon their friends flood into the room, congratulating them, commenting on who they think should be the bride or how Kiba should not be the best man. Naruto is enjoying the company, but Sasuke feels as though his night is being robbed from him. He wants to be alone with Naruto.

Sasuke is irritated.

**And there it is. And there it goes. I am **_**never, **__**ever **_**writing a SasuNaru fanfic again. Or any Yaoi for that matter. Which is probably a good thing seeing as I'm crap at it anyway. I just felt I owe Juura99 and xCastielsGirlx something for being awesome and you can't write a SasuNaru without a plot, so I threw one together and it was crap. But SasuNaru. **

**Yeah, thanks for reading and if you **_**really **_**feel like it. REVIEW :D**


End file.
